What’s in a name?
by Kaiyana
Summary: Perhaps Ginny Weasley wasn’t the brightest of sixth years or the most attractive... or the funniest... but she did have a quite unique first name; Ginevra. The story of Ginny’s name and then some.
1. ONE

  
Title: What's in a name?

Summary: Perhaps Ginny Weasley wasn't the brightest of sixth years or the most attractive... or the funniest... but she did have a quite unique first name; Ginevra. The story of Ginny's name and then some.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. I'm just borrowing.

A/N: Obviously Ginny is sixteen in this story, although you wouldn't know by this chapter. There will be more to come... so stay tuned. And please be nice and drop off a review! Thanks. (Also, this chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be much longer.)

* * *

  
The name hadn't fit, and that's why they called me Ginny. Plain Ginny. I remember the way I had begged my mother to tell me the story. I was only six and I wanted to know how they had come up with my name. The story behind it. The meaning. My mother glanced up from where her dark eyes were transfixed on the floor. With one hand she grasped her wand and was directing sponges to clean the mud that Fred and George had just tracked in, and with the other she stirred a pot of water, which was threatening to boil over.

I tugged on her apron, ignoring her current disposition.

"Please mum... tell me!" I whined, pulling a little harder on her skirt. She brushed my hand aside and continued to stir the pot.

"I've told you before, Ginny."

"I forget. Tell me again!" I demanded a little louder, scrunching up my face in frustration. A bang from upstairs suddenly erupted and I could hear laughter from above. My mother frowned and shook her head.

"Fine. But really listen this time, so I don't have to tell you again," she chided. "Before Bill was born, your father told me that it was possible that we might never have a girl. I told him not to be silly, since there was no way of knowing. But your father insisted, saying that for many generations there had been hardly any girls born on the Weasley side. I remember feeling slightly upset, as I hadn't a preference, but did eventually want a girl. With that in mind, your father and I never really discussed a girl's name and the night you were born was... well, rather chaotic. In fact Ginny, you were nameless for almost a month..."

_1981  
  
_

"ARTHUR!" Molly Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man of the household fumbled with his wand, while holding two bags, and levitating six others, trying desperately to magically open the door to their home. Molly and the children waited beside him, all impatient and cranky. In her arms lay two babies. One was a year old, and the other a day old. The remaining five, as they would take to long to name, whined and moaned in the background.

"Hurry UP!" She yelled again, while tending to the tiny Ron and well, the baby. Yes, they hadn't even named their seventh child yet. They were terrible, terrible parents. The problem was, they hadn't expected it to be a girl. They had so many ideas for boys names, they were set for life, but when it came to a girl, well, both Molly and Arthur's minds drew a blank. Somehow, they couldn't agree on anything! For a small period of time they had been set on Julia, but then Molly remembered she'd had a nasty cousin named Julia, and it had been scrapped. As you could see, they were in quite a pickle.

"Dad, will you please open the damned door!" Bill cried, in his most whiny voice. Molly clucked her tongue in disapproval, but was to annoyed herself to argue.

Finally, the door swung open and the large family rushed inside. The boys were put to bed and at a quarter past Midnight, Molly entered her own room, exhausted from nursing the babies.

"How do you feel?" Arthur timidly asked.

"How do bloody think I feel?" she snapped, but then softened at his hurt look.

"I'm just... tired. And I'm worried that we still haven't found a name for the baby! Imagine what the neighbours will say. If we ever have visitors, we'll have to introduce our daughter as... as... baby! '_Why hello Dumbledore, have you met our daughter baby_?!' I just don't know what to do!" Molly lamented, while slipping into her nightgown. She slid into bed and Arthur rapped his arms around her, comfortingly.

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

_ONE MONTH LATER  
  
_

"We didn't figure it out!" Molly cried. Ron and baby sat in matching baskets, while the boys played outside in the yard. Bill had just gotten a toy broom for his birthday, and they were all taking turns on it. George and Fred clapped in the background.

"Dumbledore and guests are going to be arriving in little over an hour and we've made hardly any progress!" she added, while frustratingly scrubbing away at a picture, that Fred had conveniently drawn on the wall with crayons.

"We thought of Mildred and Katy," said her husband in a weak voice. A tiny smile played on his lips, as he glanced out the window at the boys.

"Arthur, were you seriously considering Mildred? Because if you were, I'll be forced to leave you," Molly joked, although she sounded quite serious to her worried husband.

"Leave it to me, darling. By the time our guests arrive, er- baby will have a name. I promise."

Molly couldn't do anything but nod, because fate had seemingly decided at that precise moment, to make both babies barf simultaneously. Wasn't life grand?

_A HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
_

He had an idea. Perhaps it wasn't brilliant, but it made sense. Well... it did to him. Bounding up the steps, skipping two at a time, Arthur rushed into his office. The tiny room was filled with strange muggle artifacts and old files from work. He cast the random objects aside and almost tripped on what they called a 'toaster'. Diving into the endless filing cabinet proved to be rather... tricky. Wizard filing cabinets were different from ordinary ones, as the wizard ones were similar to a walk-in closet. Arthur opened the bottom drawer and stepped inside. Immediately he fell down and slid along a large tube, which dropped him into a dark room. The opposite wall was covered in drawers and cupboards. Of course, the more expensive cabinet you owned, the nicer the room looked.

"Vacations," Arthur stated in a loud, clear voice. Immediately, the drawers zipped and moved about the room and as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. He walked forward and opened a drawer with the label on the front that read, 'Vacations.'

The Weasley family was... well, not very rich. However, that didn't stop Arthur from collecting information about places that he wanted to visit. It was almost like window shopping. Although, it did help that his department at the Ministry was directly beside the tourism bureau. Throughout the years he had collected over a thousand pamphlets. People at work called him the 'pamphlet guy'. Of course, he hadn't shared any of this with Molly.

"Aha!" he said in a triumphant voice. He briefly glanced at the Italian pamphlet and had only skimmed the pages when a familiar voice screamed, "ARTHUR!"

Hurriedly, he closed the drawer and rushed over to the opening, where the slide had dropped him off. He tapped the wall with his wand and magically the slide turned into stairs. He stared at the long climb up and grumbled, 'We really do have to get a new cabinet.'

_ONE HOUR LATER  
  
_

"Ah, now is this the newest baby?" Dumbledore asked the beaming parents. The living room was filled with a colourful display of wizards and witches, who were all tired from the days work, but were quite excited, as they had heard that Molly Weasley had cooked a meal that could easily compete with a Hogwart's feast. Many of the guests were from the Order, but the rest were the couple's friends, who were not as used to being in such strange company. One or two of Arthur's friends from work stared at Dumbledore in awe.

"Actually," replied Molly, "this one is Ron."

Arthur lifted the baby into his arms and presented her to Dumbledore. The old man's eyes flashed with amusement, as the child gurgled in excitement. He stretched his arms out and took the tiny baby from Arthur.

"What is her name?"

Molly glanced desperately at Arthur and he nodded reassuringly. She sighed, waiting. Although it had seemed like a good idea at the time, she now wondered what had possessed her to let Arthur choose the name.

"Her name is Ginevra," he stated loud and clear.

"Ginevra," Molly repeated, accepting it as the lovely name rolled off her tongue.

"Ginevra," Dumbledore nodded approvingly. The guests in the room turned to watch as the baby clapped her hands. Smiles tugged at everyone's lips.

"Awww, I thought her name was baby!" yelled George.

_TBC_

* * *

The next chapter is finished, so it should be up in a few days. Please remember to review and once again, THANKS! 


	2. TWO

  
  
Disclaimer: (You can find it in chapter one)

A/N: Well... I must say this has taken me much longer to get out than I had previously expected, but none the less... here it is. It's a long one...er- hopefully not to long. This chapter will give a bit more insight as to where the story is headed. I hope there's no confusion and if there is... drop me a message or question in your REVIEW! Thanks.

* * *

1987

"I love that story," I sighed into my mother's skirt. She smiled and patted my head.

"Yes well, as lovely as it sounded, I don't think Dumbledore was to pleased when you threw up all over his robe."

Giggling at the thought, I ran upstairs to join my brothers. How lovely. Not. I'm not really sure why at the age of six I thought it was wonderful to have a name picked out of a pamphlet and furthermore, a name that is called after a hotel. Yes. I repeat a hotel. With a little further investigation, I got my father to dish out the information. He even showed me the pamphlet. So the question now remains, how did I go from exotic Ginevra to plain and boring Ginny? This conundrum requires a bit more explanation.

I was currently lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The heat from outside was making our house a sauna, and for the first time in my life, I wouldn't have minded being stuck in the dudgeons with Snape. Actually, scratch the 'with Snape' part. Laughter could be heard from downstairs and I frowned dramatically. It was summer and I was stuck in my room, evading heat and well, my brothers and... their friends. I was taking on the role of the grumbling sixteen year old and not even the thought of ice cream could drag me out of this room.

I just lied. I'm actually getting up... and moving... moving towards the door... opening the handle... I'm in the hall! Yes. I'm out. But I must remind you, the only reason I'm out is because of my mission. I'm going to find out how and why my name changed from Ginevra to Ginny. Of course, there could be a really simple explanation. For instance, someone decided to give me a nick name and well, if that's the case, I'm going to find this person and... and... yell at them. And maybe hex them with a bat bogey. Yes, I think that will do.

"Ginny, get us some bowls, will ya?" Ron demanded as I entered the kitchen. Not even a please, hello or thank you. I glared at him for a moment, but he ignored me and continued to chat with his dear friends, Hermione and Harry. Conveniently, they were staying with us for the remainder of the summer. Ok, so I don't really mind them. In fact, I'm quite good friends with Hermione, but like I said, I'm the grumbling teenager.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione yelled, as she had to top Ron's booming voice.

I nodded and passed them the bowls. Yes, I am the best sister in the entire world. Ron, the prat, didn't even say thank you. Harry did though. I forgot to say 'your welcome.' None of this really mattered, as I was on my mission.

"Where's mum and dad?" I interrupted. My loving brother turned his head, rather annoyed.

"Dad's out and mum's in the garden."

Without saying thanks, I hastily scurried away towards the back door and was almost outside when Harry called, "Join us for a game of quidditch later?"

"If I figure out where I got my name... then sure!"

The door slammed and Harry Potter watched the strange girl's retreating back.

Five minutes later.

"Muuuu-uummmm," I whined in my most whiny and annoying voice possible. I was a pro.

"What Ginny?"

"Yes! Exactly."

"What are you talking about, dear?" she asked confused, while chucking a violent weed across the yard.

"My name. How did you choose my name?"

"Oh Ginny, you know we've already told you this story a thousand times!"

"Yes, you've told me how you chose Ginevra, but I want to know how you picked Ginny?" I demanded, while waving my arms dramatically.

My mother stared at me for a moment, stood up from her crouching position and scratched her head.

"Well... I suppose it sort of just came about. When you were a baby we called you Ginevra and I guess when you could talk, we started calling you Ginny," with a tiny laugh she added, "it took a couple of years for George to stop calling you 'baby'."

I smiled for a moment and then stopped. This didn't prove anything, I wanted facts! I was going to press a little harder, but stopped when I saw her yawn as she bent down to tug some more weeds. I brushed the sweat from my brow. The heat was slowing my movements. It clung to me.

"Do you want some help, mum?" I asked.

She smiled broadly and passed me a shovel. Like I said, the best daughter in the world.

* * *

Two hours later.

From inside my room I could hear their voices. Voices that I could recognise in a second. The twins were home. In swift movements, I dried my wet hair from the shower I had just taken, and quickly dressed. My legs moved so fast that I tripped over my own limbs. While stumbling down the stairs, I was lucky enough to fall into something soft. Something that was trying to get upstairs at the exact moment I fell downstairs. Something human. Something...

"Harry!"

"Hi Ginny," he replied, while glancing up. My body had conveniently fallen directly on top of his and we lay on the platform beneath the stairs. My face was inches away from his. My breath smelt like cheetos. Damn the candy stash in my room.

"Um... ok there?" he asked, as I somehow couldn't move or make a noise. Instead, I stared with wide eyes into his confused green orbs. What lovely eyes he has. Before I could answer or move from the rather, compromising position, I heard their voices.

"Oh shit."

"What was that?" he asked.

But it was to late.

"Hey Fred, what do we have here?"

"Hmmm... looks like Ginny isn't as bored as we had thought she'd be," George replied, kneeling down so he could look at us directly in the face.

Harry's own complexion turned beat red and I jumped off him, like a scared rabbit. He cleared his throat and I struggled with an explanation.

"She fell," Harry finally spat out.

"Sureeeeee... whatever you two say...."

George and Fred continued to torment Harry, as I was trying to think of the best way to divert their attention.

"How did I get my name?" I blurted out.

All three pairs of eyes turned on me, with confused expressions.

"Say what, Ginny?"

"I mean, how did I get my name Ginny?"

"Well, I think it was mum and dad that decided. Are you feeling ok?" Fred asked, while checking my forehead. I hit his arm away.

"No... I mean, where did I get my name Ginny. I know how I was named Ginevra, but how did that turn into Ginny?"

"Your name's Ginevra?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "I thought it was Ginny."

"It is Ginny, but my real name's Ginevra," I explained factually.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's so... different."

I smiled and turned around. Fred and George left to their room and Harry opened and closed his mouth, like a fish, as he tried to find the words to express himself. However, no sound came out, because even if he could find the words, he wasn't quite sure he wanted her to know...

* * *

One day later.

OK. So, things weren't going perfectly. So I lied. Things were going, well... horribly. After talking to my father, I was even more confused, as he had quickly gotten off topic and began talking about a new invention. Furthermore, Percy, Bill, and Charlie hadn't responded to any of my letters and Fred and George weren't helping either. This only left Ron and I was quite sure he wouldn't lend a hand. When things begin to go this badly, there is only one thing I could think of that would make me feel better. Only one thing that could cheer me up. I was going to make a list.

The name of my list was 'Things to do during the summer'. Quite creative, if I don't say so myself. Here goes nothing.

1) Find information about my name. (This means interviewing Ron, even if I really really really don't want to.)

2) Practice Quidditch. (If I'm going to make the team again, I have be in top-notch shape. Plus, if I do well next year, I might be captain in Seventh year. I'll have to get Harry to make a recommendation...)

3) Get a tan. (Wouldn't it be brilliant if I had a tan come the first day of school?)

4) Don't get sun burned while attempting to get a tan.

5) Become better friends with Harry.

6) Don't fall for Harry while becoming friends with him.

7) Stop making lists that include Harry.

8) Stop writing the name Harry altogether.

9) Stop thinking about Harry.

10) Stop writing lists.

Well, like usual, my list sorta sucks. Oh well. Perhaps I might accomplish the third thing on my list, as Hermione has just invited me to come swimming with them at the pond. I hope she's informed Ron about this.

This time, when I walked downstairs, I made sure I held the banister and looked to see if anyone was coming. I don't think it's a good thing that I was disappointed when the hall was empty.

"Ginny? Ready?" Hermione asked, while yanking my arm.

"Yep."

The boys bounded downstairs and together, we left for the pond. Strangely enough, it was only outside that Ron noticed I was walking with them.

"What are you doing Ginny?"

"Hermione invited me to the pond," I replied smugly.

"Oh... well, I guess it's ok then."

I rolled my eyes and Harry snickered. Hermione stared at the ground and I could see the pink tint on her cheeks. As we walked, I tried to think of the best possible way to ask Ron about my name. I tried three times, and all three attempts were ruined. Here, let me explain.

When we reached the pond, Hermione began to take off her clothes (she had a bathing suit under) and Harry had to stomp on Ron's foot in result of his creepy staring. If Hermione noticed, she was a brilliant actor, because not once did she glance in his direction. I walked over to my brother, as he was about to step in the water after Hermione, and stopped him with my hand.

"Umm... Ron, I was wondering where I got the name G-"

"Argh! I'll get you two back!" Ron screamed.

Ok, so it wasn't purely his fault, but he could have still answered. I have terrible luck, for you see, the moment I was asking my question, Hermione and Harry decided to splash us. I must say, they are very good splashers. I was drenched and I hadn't even taken off my clothes yet.

"Coming in, Ginny?" Harry called.

I nodded meekly and began to remove my shirt and shorts. I'm not the most comfortable person when it comes to bathing suits. Mine was quite modest, as it was a full-piece suit in the colour black. Oh, yes... very sexy indeed. Hah!

Oddly enough, Harry kept looking in my direction and even weirder, his glances were bad luck. Every time he looked at me, I'd trip on a rock and fall in the water or try to do a hand-stand and well... fall in the water. Quite funny, actually. Or, so Hermione told me later. I was getting highly fed up with the entire situation, and decided to once again, to try and ask Ron about my name.

Attempt number two.

Ron was sitting on a rock with Hermione, watching as Harry and I had a splashing war. Yes, a splashing war. Aren't we mature? Anyways, I quickly quit this lovely game and told Harry I had to ask Ron a question.

"Is it about your name?"

Damn. How did he know.

"Ahhh... acutally, I was wondering what he... umm... what he wanted for his birthday."

"Isn't that in a couple of months."

"Look Harry, it's none of your business!" I yelled and then swam away. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to say. Quite random, really. But I must remind you, I'm the grumbling teenager.

"Ron... where the devil did I get my bloody na-"

"-- Ginny where did Harry go?" Hermione demanded, standing up.

"Stop interrupting m--"

"No really, Ginny. Where did he go?" Ron interrupted, while also standing up.

I sighed, but turned around. Ok, so maybe they had a legitimate reason, but... but... oh shit, where did Harry go?

"You guys were the ones watching him!" I retorted.

"Ya, but you were in the pond with him!" Ron screamed.

"There's no point blaming anyone. Let's split up and look for him, he probably just went for a walk," Hermione reasoned.

"Ya, probably."

"Umm... you guys," I said cautiously, "I know Harry's a good swimmer, but... but..."

"Shut up Ginny."

I didn't argue. Instead, we all separated and began our search. I was feeling, well... rather guilty. It was quite coincidental that Harry disappeared right after I yelled at him! I mean, what if this is all my fault? What if he runs away and... and... Voldemort gets him and... and... he dies! Wait. Why would Harry get so upset over something I said?

"Harry! Harry! Are you there?" I yelled. To anyone else, I would have sounded like a whacko. I was looking in the forest to the east side of the pond, while Herione took the opposite side. Ron was searching the trail back to the Burrow and the house itself.

I tried again, "Harry! Har--"

"Ya? Why are you screaming?"

"Oh... well, that was easy."

He stood in front of me, without a scratch or cut. You'd think he'd have at least a tiny scratch.

"Where were you? Ron and Hermione are still looking for you," I screeched loudly, obviously ignoring the fact that he was standing directly in front of me.

"Why?"

"Why? How can you ask that? We were by the pond and all of a sudden you disappeared!" I was quite upset and could feel the heat radiating off of me. A walking furnace. Of course, it didn't help that the sun was blistering down.

Suddenly, Harry walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. I suppose I was shaking pretty badly... but still. He pulled me towards his body, which I must remind you was only covered by his bathing trunks, and hugged me. I was also only in my suit and well, it was quite an awkward hug. Harry whispered reassuring words into my ear and I wondered how hard I had been shaking. Once again, with my despicable luck, Ron and Hermione decided to burst through a large bush at that exact moment.

"Oi Harry! You're alive!" Ron screamed, as the two of us backed away from each other.

"Ya... I just went for a walk," Harry explained. "Sorry."

"Oh Harry, we were so worried!" Hermione cried, while walking over and giving him a large hug. Surprisingly, Ron didn't get mad, but also went over and clapped his friend on the shoulder. Boy, did I feel out of place.

"Well, then... I suppose I'll just be going now..." I muttered. They didn't notice as I scurried back to the pond to retrieve my clothes.

TBC

* * *

A/N: The next chapter should be up soon enough, so please stay tuned and remember to REVIEW! Merci! (Also, the italics weren't showing up on screen... so if the formatting seems a bit weird... sorry!)  



End file.
